It is a continuing problem to direct liquid such as water from a floor into a drain conduit located below the floor without leakage therebetween. This is especially acute in showers and bathtubs, where water is present in relatively great amounts.
In the past, it was required to apply sealing compounds, oakum, and molten lead to effect a sealing. In addition, nuts and washers of various sizes were required to retain the seal. It should be noted that U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,718 described an improvement to the traditional method of caulking drains. It employed a specially designed gasket where a threaded member received a nut which bears on the upper end of a gasket to urge the same and to sealing engagement between the pipe and drain member. Although the drain connection shown in this patent was an improvement, the work required to install such a drain connection necessitated the use of skilled personnel. A need exists for a simple and easily installed drain sealing mechanism which may be utilized by unskilled personnel and perform the task of preventing liquid leakage as well as any prior drain sealing systems.